


Cuddles

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Shepard is tired and needs to sleep.  Garrus makes sure it happens, in the nicest way possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Cuddle Day, or just Cuddle Day or whatever it's called. It's finally not Overwatch!
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

Exhaustion raced through her suddenly, making her lean on the console for a moment, her head hanging down past her shoulder. Her hair, previously pulled tight at the back of her head to keep it out of her face and out of her way, was starting to fall free of the ponytail, strands falling into her eyes. 

“Are you alright, Commander?”

The voice of the Asari Councillor actually sounded concerned, but Shepard stood, her hands going behind her back once again in an attempt to regain her bearings.

“Fine, Councillor. Is there anything else you need from me?” The Councillors on her screen looked between one another for a minute and then the Asari Councillor shook her head.

“No, that is all.”

With a nod, Shepard cut the transmission and sighed. She moved a hand through her hair, forcing the elastic out of her hair, letting it fall free. Alright, the conversation with the Council was over. She still had to update Anderson and Hackett, then-

“Commander? Garrus is looking for you. He’s in your quarters.”

Joker’s voice broke her check list of things she still had to do and Shepard sighed, moving toward the door.

“On my way, Joker.”

“Also, maybe you should go the hell to bed. I can talk to Anderson for you, and he can pass word to Hackett.”

“Mind your own business, Joker.” Shepard’s voice was amused and she heard a short laugh before Joker cut the communication. Shepard pushed the button to take the elevator to her cabin and a short ride later, she was punching in her entry code. Sure enough, Garrus stood in her cabin, looking at her fish tank.

“You’re lucky you bought that automatic fish feeder, Shepard,” he said as she entered, turning his head to watch her. “I’m pretty sure these poor guys would be dead otherwise.”

“What’s on your mind, Garrus?” Shepard asked, moving past him to a datapad on her nightstand. Garrus grabbed her arm as she passed, effectively stopping her in her tracks. She looked at his arm, then at him, confusion on her features.

“You’re exhausted. Let’s lay down, just for a little while.” Garrus knew if she stopped, she’d sleep, and that was his game plan. Shepard looked at him for a minute before she sighed, giving in.

“Alright, Garrus. But just for a few minutes.” Garrus smiled, gently tugging Shepard with him to the bed. Garrus laid down first, patting the spot next to him. Shepard laughed softly, shaking her head before she laid with him. She pushed her body up against his. It was awkward the first few times they had attempted to cuddle and sleep together, but this was not the first time, nor was it the last. Garrus lay on his side, watching as Shepard tucked her arm under her head, her legs and his twined together. Garrus was close to her, a smile on his features as her eyes drifted shut. One day she’d get enough sleep, though that likely wouldn’t happen until after the war was over.


End file.
